Gurio Umino (anime)
Gurio Umino is a smart, stereotypical nerd and a classmate of Usagi Tsukino and Naru Osaka. At first, he had a crush on Usagi, but later, he began to date Naru. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Gurio is a stereotypical nerd and a student at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. He is very intelligent. In episode one, Umino admits he "slacked off a little" and yet still scored a 95 on a English test. As intelligent he is, he is also very strange and geeky. Appearance Gurio retains the same appearance that he does in the manga. However, one notable change is that his hair is colored brown, as opposed to blonde. Biography Sailor Moon Gurio Umino appears first in episode 1. He is usually called by his family name, "Umino." He is a friend of Usagi and Naru, and he attends Juuban Junior High School with them. He is very intelligent and makes excellent grades, but he is also strange and geeky. He often suddenly appears in unusual places, seeming to come out of nowhere. However, he is full of useful knowledge and gossip about secondary characters in the series. He gives the girls additional information about characters such as Mikan Shiratori and Higure Akiyama. In episode two, Jadeite's yuoma possessed him with dark energy, temporarily turning him evil along with a group of other students from Juban Middle School, until Sailor Moon defeated the yuoma. In the beginning of the first season, he has a crush on Usagi, although his feelings are unrequited. During episode two, he asks Naru for advice on how to win Usagi's love, but Naru just laughed. Later, Usagi did ask him out one time, but not because she actually liked him. Rather that was just part of a plan to spy on Rei and Mamoru, whom she got suspicious over. Umino, however, got the wrong idea. Usagi both started and supported a relationship between him and Naru, after Naru was left heartbroken when her love Nephrite was killed. Although Naru wasn't too found of the idea initially, their relationship greatly strengthened after Umino's heroic actions impersonating Tuxedo Mask. The relationship develops into one in which Umino cared for Naru immensely. Sailor Moon R By the second season, him and Naru are officially seen as a couple. Sailor Moon S In Episode 95, the couple wins an affection contest. Sailor Moon Super S In the SuperS Special, Ami's First Love, it is revealed that he uses the pseudonym GuriGuri Hakasei (meaning "Professor Squiggles") for exams, and that he knows Mercurius (Suri Kurume). His last appearance is in Sailor Moon SuperS. Trivia *In Episode 5, Umino tells Naru and Usagi that he was bitten by an alligator when he was a baby. In reality, he was closed inside an alligator-skin handbag. *His voice actor Keiichi Nanba also provides the voice for Zoisite. *His favorite food to make is fried shrimp, which he prepares for Naru for lunch everyday before school. *Ami is the only character that seems to be able to triumph over his intelligence. Gallery 035.jpg 050.jpg 063.jpg 077-0.jpg 083.jpg Gurio umino dsjaokfjaosd.png 040-0.jpg 102.png|Umino under the influence of Balm's tarot card a3 naru umino poster.png a3 naru umino straights.png a3 naru umino worstship.png es:Kelvin Taylor Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Civilians Category:Male